


Voulez-vous: a stripper fic

by awwthatoneguydiedinbook4



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, japeth is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwthatoneguydiedinbook4/pseuds/awwthatoneguydiedinbook4
Summary: somebody come fetch her, she's dancing like a harlot
Relationships: Japeth/Millicent (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Voulez-vous: a stripper fic

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this piece to my friends in the sge fandom. despite everything that's going on, there will always be a stripper fic:)

* * *

Voulez-vous: a stripper fic pt 1

Japeth was so nervous for his interview, he had been a stripper but never a sugar baby.

Nevertheless he fluffed his titties and walked into the building.

The receptionist looked up from her desk and welcomed him with a warm smile “I-I’m” Japeth looked around, jeez Tedros actually works here? He thought “I’m here to see Tedros building 8” he finally let the words fall out of his mouth She picked up the green telephone that was next to her and called Tedros... “Please take a seat he’ll be with you shortly” Japeth placed his 🎂 on the plaid sofa looking at the busy street ahead... But before we go any further we must go back.

*two days ago*

Japeth stared at himself in the ring-light mirror of the dressing room, A young lady with a clipboard and a headpiece called for Japeth.

Japeth got up from his station, it was showtime! As Japeth walked down the hallway he could hear the dj’s music get louder every step he took, The dj was playing Girls in Bikinis by poppy which was odd and fitting at the same time since they were at a strip club. Japeth was in the wings he was watching his friend Anadil finish up her set, she sashayed to the back of the runway and struck a pose. She collected her money that she gain from her performance and tapped Japeth on the shoulder “break a leg” she whispered, although she already knew that he was gonna do amazing; just like every other night. The music switched to a different tune no longer playing the talented poppy but instead turned to Rain on Me by Ariana Grande and Lady Gaga.

The Dj’s voice woke Japeth from his trance, The light changed from it’s original color to a rosy hue Japeth walked out stage, head held so high that it would fear god. His beautiful silk robes started morphing into something truly amazing The scims worked their way down to top, scims forming around his genital area to make a thong with intricate details of green and gold then to top it morphed into a halter top with the same accents of the bottom; But before he went out to the poll the scims needed to add one last touch. The final scims straighten into wavy ribbons of emerald and stretch a twirled before settling at his curvy hips.

Same old game I’ve done for years...Japeth thought to himself

as he met his poll But what if he wanted something more???? He saw into the the abyss in front of him. Knowing that there was people watching.

Japeth placed one hand on the poll, and started to swing “ladies and gentlemen...Sugar Queen” the announcer boomed.

He was halfway through his set Japeth was gonna finish it with his special trick that he’d been working on for weeks. He climb to the top of the poll, feet now touching the ceiling... He arched over now seeing the crowd of many faces; but one caught his eye. A petite young woman of the ginger kind, who looked to be about 23 in a suit and tie with her hair stacked on top of her head. Their eyes met Japeth was so entranced by this woman’s doe eyes that he couldn’t see that he was about to plummet head first into the ground!

Luckily he stopped himself right in time He landed into his right split and blew a kiss.

——————————————————————————————————————-

Japeth was driving home.

he was gay but something seemed off about his attraction to this girl.

like Society was almost pushing him into being in a straight relationship...

God where did I go wrong?Japeth thought

As a young angst filled boy japeth had gone to the prestigious school Arbed: school of bdsm and karate, so japeth knew how to do a backflip and he was good in bed😌.

Most people that graduated from there ended up as senators or if you were his brother Rhian, who after graduating went mad and is now on a campaign all over the woods on why gay people deserve to be burned (girl defined kinnie).

Japeth couldn’t think about that right now... He noticed that *insert emo song here* was playing on the radio

and ofc being the emo thottie he was he blasted that shit.

He just let the music flood his mind... he japeth closed his eyes *authors note: please do not shut ur eyes while driving*

Japeth opened his eyes, he realized that he was about to hit someone!

A short man with blonde hair and tanned skin, from the dark of the night japeth could see his beautiful blue eyes sparkle like the hot vampires in twilight.

Once his car hit the poor man and that bitch was started spinning up in the air like a bayblade, like gurl was almost out of orbit.

But alas like everything, gravity pulls u down So the man with the sexc eyes crashed down on to the roof of japeth’s car:/

Dammit!

Japeth thought, not again. He dragged the man’s body onto the ground and went to the trunk of his car to pull out his organ harvesting kit.

This was not japeth's first time harvesting organs, for he did it once in the 5th grade when he killed his first bdsm instructor, Somane Chanjini. 

He retrieved the blade from the box but before he could examine the blade any further he heard a noise from up ahead

Shit! Japeth needed to get out of here fast. He dropped the body on the cold ground, leaving him for the wolves...

The twink drove off.

—————————————————————————————————————

Japeth felt the air conditioning hit him as he strutted into the nail salon like nothing happened the day before.

He picked up the nearest magazine while sliding his thicc cake into the nearest nail station he could find.

Yoshi (the blue haired one) greeted him with a tired face.

He placed his hands in warm water

The silence between him and yoshi was unbearable😩

yoshi hadn’t talked to him since japeth ‘Accidentally’ set him on a date with an active serial killer...whoops boyz will be boyz lol.

“So what color of acrylics do you think I should get? I’m thinking hot pink” japeth broke the silence that forced Yoshi finally made eye contact at him

“Oh no darling, what are you trying to say while you’re working? That I give out blowjobs on the spot? No no no hot pink is just so tacky”

Yoshi pulled out his hands from the water and dried them off. “Do sapphire trust me”

Just then the nail salon door ringed In came a man in a pink fruity pimp suit, tan skin, blue orbs, and silky blonde curls.

Japeth was flabbergasted because not only was the man he ran over alive but not a dent or bruise seemed to be upon his godly body.

He sat right next to japeth...

A chill in the air broke throughout japeth's body.

He couldn’t see if the man was looking at him or not,

for his shades covered his face.

“I look pretty good for a dead bitch eh japeth?” The man said flipping through the magazine japeth left unread.

“h—how do you know my name” japeth stuttered

“Shouldn’t I know all the names of the people who hit me with their car?” Oh yeah I did do that🤔

Tedros stared in japeth’s soul.

Damn! he thought 10/10 would smash

Tedros continued “ya know something was in you that night”

Poppers...japeth muttered under his breath.

“Some fire some passion, I could use that in my business“

Japeth was intrigued “what kind of business?”

Tedros pulled out a business card from out of his suit and slid it over to japeth It read: Baddies and Daddies for hire.

Japeth looked up from it and tedros was already leaving his phone in hand

“Meet me tomorrow at my office on 3rd at 5 o’clock sharp” tedros picked up his called and left.

____________________________________________________________

*present*

So there japeth was. slummed in a pink cheetah print chair

Staring at tedros once more, This time in tedros’ domain;his office.

“So japeth...how’d you like to be a sugar baby for hire?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading remember; if ur ass PHAT shake it.


End file.
